1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pallets used in the transportation and warehousing of industrial and commercial products, and more particularly to an improved modular pallet comprising separate, molded plastic, upper and lower pallet units, formed from recycled and recyclable plastic material, and adapted to be joined to each other in an interlocking relationship.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following United States Letters Patent:
______________________________________ 3,307,504 3,650,224 3,651,769 3,664,271 3,857,342 4,189,125 4,597,338 4,694,962 4,843,976 5,094,175 French Patent 2,362,053 and German Patents 2,106,234 2,231,178 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a modular pallet arrangement comprising an upper pallet section, including a plurality of grid-like upper units having downwardly facing upper connector elements, and a lower section comprising a plurality of laterally reinforced, grid-like, lower units having upwardly facing lower connector elements adapted for telescoping engagement with connector elements of upper units to provide interlocking relationship between and support for the upper pallet section units.